Pandora Mob
The Pandora '''group was formed in mid 2011 by Aztecs females and Van Helsing males. One of the females named Snowflake seized the dominant female position, however none of the males seemed interested in taking dominance for several months. Finally Pepper established himself as the dominant male. In early 2012, Snowflake was ousted by her sister Toblerone who became the new dominant female. The Pandora, like many of the younger and smaller groups, struggled to maintain their numbers due to a disease outbreak in mid-2013 along with the on going drought. After Toblerone's death Snowflake re-assumed dominance but was lost only a few months later. Pepper disappeared in late 2013 and a group of wild males and an ex-Van Helsing male Mr. Jacky joined the group. Late Aztecs female Molly became the new dominant female until she was lost in August 2014 leaving Shoshonna as the new dominant female in her place. Soon after a splinter group called the Youma was founded with several members leaving to join the splinter. Dominant Pair When the group first formed Snowflake became the dominant female being one of the eldest. One of the eldest males Pepper established dominance. In early 2012, Toblerone overthrew Snowflake and took over as the dominant female. She and Pepper remained the dominan pair untill July 2013 went Pepper went missing and a month later Toblerone died. Her sister Snowflake assumed female dominance of the Pandora once again. In September 2013 Pepper was Last Seen and a group of wild males and an ex-Van Helsing joined the group. One of the wild males named Bibdiddi became the new dominant male. In November 2013 Snowflake died and Molly became the new dominant female. She remained the dominant female until August 2014 when she was sadly predated. A month later Shoshonna became the new dominant female. In October 2014, Bibdiddi went missing without a trace and surprisenly the last wild male did not take dominance. Three Baobab males then joined the group and Mr Lahey took dominance however after a series of group splits two new wild males joined the group and kicked Mr Lahey out. One of the wild male Mr. Homes has settled into the dominant male position but he would soon be lost and Cheesy Toast of the Van Helsing would take male dominace. Shoshonna would also fall to TB and VPAF050 would take her place. Eventually, the group was lost due to TB in May 2017. Current Members The Pandora have 7 members as of March 2017. VPAF050 '''Dominant Female Cheesy Toast (VVHM092) Dominant Male VPAF038 VPA?049 VPA?051 VPA?053 VPAM055 Rivals The Pandora's rivals main are the Aztecs and Nequoia. In early 2012, the Queens established a territory near the Pandora and became their new rivals, however the Queens died out. The Mayans and Friksarmy formed near the Pandora and became their new rivals until those mobs were lost. Today the Pandora encounter their splinter group the Youma as well as the Baobab. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:Lost Mobs